Un auteur dans sa fic
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Un accident, une arrivée fracassante à Konoha... Premier chapitre amélioré!
1. Accident

**Disclaimereu'h; Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-encore-. Je fais tout pour pouvoir les avoir à moi toute seule!**

**Fiction réécrite car le premier jet n'était pas terrible et puis en me réveillant ce matin j'avais pleins de superbes idées.... A croire que la nuit porte vraiment voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez de celui là. Je n'hésiterai pas à le réécrire pour m'améliorer.**

* * *

Une journée banale du mois de Mai, dans mon petit collège. Comme à mon habitude, je suis assise sur la petite colline herbeuse, près de l'entrée Sud, avec ma meilleure amie. Une fille avec qui j'aime passer mes matins et qui est tellement marrante qu'elle me met de bonne humeur dès le matin. On discute de tout et de rien; de l'émission d'hier soir ou bien de la prochaine mode, des mecs ou de notre famille. On nous respecte un peu dans le collège. Les troisièmes ont toujours droit à ça. Il fait légèrement froid ce matin mais cela changera dans la journée. L'herbe est un peu humide et je me dit que j'ai eu raison de m'asseoir sur mon sac de cours. Nous regardons les garçons jouer au football. Parmis eux il y a Guillaume, celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Un fanatique de manga et de kebab. Parfois Angélique et moi nous permettons de glisser quelques remarques du style " c'est ta mère qui t'a appris à jouer?", "pff, z'êtes nuls les mecs"...Mais ils nous entendent pas, ou nous ignorent. Déjà qu'ils nous prennent pour deux perverses (ce qui n'est pas faux dans un sens), et je ne voudrais pas aggraver notre cas.

J'arrachais une paquerette qui poussait gentiment là pour la contempler. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Tout les matins je viens 40 minutes en avance, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être pour profiter de ma dernière année ici avec mes amis, qui sait?

**Angélique;** Dis, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer les mathématiques? Je n'y comprends rien à rien.

La question de mon amie me fit sortir de mes pensées et détourner mon regard de ma fleur pour me concentrer sur le cahier qu'elle venait de sortir. Avec mon excellente moyenne, je pourrais peut être et même surement l'aider. Je suis très douée dans les mathématiques et je m'en tire bien dans les autres matières, si bien que ça ma valu le surnom d'intello. Je commençais à résumer de manière compréhensible ce qui était inscrit dans le cahier. Il me semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un crier; attention!! Un choc violent, une forte douleur. Mes yeus se ferment sur l'image de mes amis penchés sur moi.

**Angélique;** Manon? Réveille toi. Manon!

**Collégien:** La fille vient de se prendre un ballon de football!!

Je devais être allongée, il me semblait être tombée en arrière. Je ne voyais rien à présent et les voix autour de moi devenaient indistinctes, jusqu'à s'estomper peu à peu.

J'ouvris difficilement les y avait beaucoup de lumière et ça me les brulait. Il faisait doux, c'était très agréable. J'avais l'impression d'être réchauffée par un rayon de soleil. Je m'asseya péniblement sur le parquet en bois. Le première chose que je vis fut le sang sur mon T shirt. Je palpais mon visage pour voir d'où ça aurait pu provenir. J'hurla de douleur en touchant mon nez. Il est surement cassé. Je levais pour observer où je me trouvais. Des petits bureaux disposé en rangs, avec une allée avec des marches au milieu de ces tables. Au fond de la salle, une porte, comme celles du collège quand on est au tout début d'un couloir. Il y avait quelques panneaux d'affichage, avec quelques feuilles punaisées. Derrière moi, un bureau plus grand, avec derrière un tableau à craie. On dirait une salle de classe...Mais pas au collège. Alors, où suis-je? Je m'approchais du grand bureau pour observer d'un peu plus près un tas de feuilles; " les jutsus de base". Quoi? Mais où ai-je atteri?? La porte de tout à l'heure s'ouvrit en trombe et des enfants entrèrent dans la pièce en hurlant, puis le silence revint quand ils m'aperçurent. Ils me regardaient pendant au moins un bout de temps jusqu'a ce qu'un mioche à l'écharpe longue hurla:

**Enfant;** Un espion!!

Ils se jetèrent tous sur moi. Déjà mon coco, je suis une fille, alors respecte moi en me disant une espionne! Un adulte entra dans la pièce et constata le chahut qui avait lieu. Mon hypothèse de l'école se confirmait donc.

**Adulte;** Calmez vous!! On ne se jette pas comme ça sur les gens! Konohamaru arrête de l'attacher!

**Konohamaru:** Iruka-sensei est un de ses complices! A bas les espions! A mort les traitres!!

Les enfants coururent vers leur "sensei", pour lui réserver le même sort que moi. Mais où ai-je débarqué pour qu'ils parlent aussi bizarrement? Je me retrouvais donc attachée parce que j'étais un espion travesti à la solde de je ne sais plus qui et que l'on m'emmenait dans le bureau de qui déjà? A oui, Mamie Tsunade. On me traîna dans les rues par les pieds ainsi que mon soi-disant complice. Les maisons avaient des toits bizarres, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais comment devaient-ils faire quand il pleuvait? Il y avait des sculptures sur la falaise. C'était des visages qui étaient représentés. J'avais toujours mon sac de cours avec moi, ainsi que ma veste. C'était déjà ça. On entra dans un grand batiment juste en dessous de la falaise. On frappa à une porte. Une voix de femme dit d'entrer d'une façon nonchalante. Effectivement, c'était une femme, blonde, des yeux marrons, derrière un bureau. Elle m'avait l'air un peu alccolique...Cette mamie Tsunade.

**Mamie Tsunade;** Konohamaru qu'as tu donc encore fait?

**Konohamaru;** J'ai sauvé le village d'un espion et d'un traitre! Je devrais être promu Jouniin!

**Moi;** Mais je suis une meuf bordel! Mais franchement je suis où là??? Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? On me saute dessus en me criant que je suis une espionne alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi on me parle!

**Mamie Tsunade;** Bon on va parler de tout ça bien calmement car cette histoire commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

* * *

D**onc voilà premier chapitre fini!!**

**Iruka;** **Tu compte rester combien de temps? **

**Moi; Je ne sais pas.... Vous avez une idée vous? **

**Konohamaru; Laissez des reviews!! Dites votre avis sur la fic de Manon pour savoir si elle doit la continuer...**


	2. Explications et solution

**Note de l'autatrice; Hum hum (s'éclaircit la gorge), j'vais pas vous faire un discours hyper long, mais juste pour dire que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, et que je remercie Chinohime pour ses reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidés. **

**Disclaimer; Pas à moi, ééééh non!=)**

Je m'installais de manière convenable (la plus convenable possible) sur le sol, toujours ficellée comme un rotî. Je regardais cette femme dans les yeux. Me croirait t'elle? Sinon, qu'est ce que je vais devenir?? Je meurs d'envie d'étriper le mioche à l'écharpe, ça va lui apprendre à reconnaitre les espions des pauvres personnes innocentes. A cause de lui je me retrouve dans une posture des plus gênantes et je ne dois pas être la seule; son professeur lui aussi, semblait dépassé par les évènements. Le soleil s'infiltrait par la fenêtre derrière Mamie Tsunade. la chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable et je commençais à transpirer. Mamie Tsunade rompit le silence avant que je n'explose de colère;

**Mamie Tsunade:** C'est quoi qui coule de ton nez?

**Moi;** Bah du sang.

**Mamie Tsunade;** essuie moi ça!!

**Moi;** Je ne vais tout de même pas le faire avec mes pieds.

Je remarquais alors chez elle une légère phobie du sang. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, j'avais le dos en compote. Mon T-shirt me colle dans le dos. Je déteste ça.

**Mamie Tsunade;** Bon ça commence légèrement à m'agacer cette histoire. Shizune, va cherche du saké pendant que la jeune demoiselle nous explique d'où elle vient.

C'est bien ce que je pensais; une alcoolique qui réduit une pauvre fille en esclavage.

**Moi;** Je m'appelle Manon, je viens d'une petite ville dans le Nord Ouest de la France.

Il y eut un silence, la femme réflechissait puis d'un coup se leva ( c'est la première fois depuis une demie heure que je la vois debout) et alla chercher une espèce de grand parchemin dans une armoire. Elle le déroula sur son bureau. J'essayai d'en voir le contenu, mais étant assise sur le sol, je ne pouvais voir le dessus du bureau. Mamie Tsunade y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, et fronça les sourcils. Elle leva son regard vers moi, ou plutôt sur mes pieds, sûrement à cause du sang.

**Mamie Tsunade;** La France n'existe pas.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction. On aurait cru un jeu télévisé; tout le monde retient son souffle après la réponse du candidat, puis s'étonne en entendant de la bouche de l'animateur; "mauvaise réponse!!". Je cherchais un moyen de leur prouver que je n'étais pas tout à fait débile ( ça reste aussi à prouver), et que je ne m'échappe pas de je ne sais quel hopital psychiatrique. Mon regard se posa sur mon sac. Quelle chance qu'ils l'ait emmené!!

**Moi;** Bien sûr que si. Dans mon sac, il y a un petit carnet rose plutôt épais. Sur la première page, il y a la carte de la France, et sur la suivante, celle du monde d'où je viens.

**Mamie Tsunade;** Shizune, vérifie.

Pu....rée, elle prend cette fille pour son larbin ou quoi? ( Je suis contre l'esclavagisme!) La pauvre, si j'étais à sa place, au bout de deux jours j'aurai déjà claqué la porte au nez de cette vieille mégère! La personne concernée ouvrit mon sac. Konohamaru se tenait prêt à attaquer, on ne sait jamais, j'aurais une bombe atomique au fond de mon sac. Shizune feuilletait le carnet, puis tomba sur la première page.

**Shizune;** J'ai la carte sous mes yeux. Mais alors....

**Moi;** J'étais en train de discuter avec une amie lorsque je me suis évanouie. Puis quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la salle de classe de Konohamaru et des autres élèves, puis... Vous connaissez la suite. Je pourrais savoir où je suis moi maintenant?

**Mamie Tsunade;** Village caché de Konoha, pays du feu. On trouvera bien une solution. En attendant....

Tout le monde restait à l'écoute de la fin de la phrase de Mamie Tsunade. Konohamaru a détaché son professeur et se faisait maintenant sermonnait sur la bonne conduite que l'on doit tenir lorsque l'on rencontre des inconnus. Quand j'aurais les mains libres, il y passera le microbe. Déjà que celles-ci me démangent assez...

**Mamie Tsunade;** Je vous invite tous chez Ichiraku!!

Des hurlements de joie retentirent dans le bureau. J'entendais Konohamaru dire à son professeur; " elle a gagné au loto ou quoi? Elle n'est jamais aussi généreuse...". Il devait être environ midi. Même moi j'avais faim. Mais tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres, m'oubliant là, attaché comme un chien abandonné à un arbre.

**Moi;** éééééh! Venez me détacher!! Moi aussi j'ai faim!

Le professeur de Konohamaru se retourna avant de franchir la porte et vint me détacher. Enfin une bonne âme dans ce monde!! De toute façon, j'aurais tellement hurlé qu'on m'aurait entendu dans toute la ville.

On accédait au restaurant en descendant la grande rue qui menait à la falaise. On passait dans une allée étroite entre deux maisons pour déboucher dans une rue -moins large- parallèle à la première. Le restaurant se trouvait là, juste en face de nous. On m'expliqua que ce restaurant est réputé pour ses nouilles. Dans ma tête je pensais, tout joyeuse; chouette! un restaurant italien!! D'un geste de la main, je levais le rideau jaune et rouge pour entrer et m'asseoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets disposés devant le comptoir. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche pour m'essuyer le nez. Il saignait encore un peu. Je frottais mon T- shirt pour essayer de retirer le sang séché pendant que le chef Ichiraku nous servait des bols, ainsi que des cures dents taille XXL. A l'intérieur du bol, des nouilles flottaient dans une sauce marron. C'est loin des délicieuses pâtes à la bolognaise que je rêvais, mais quand on a faim on avalerait n'importe quoi alors pourquoi pas. Avec une mine dépitée, je tentais d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'une nouille avec les baguettes, tandis que les autres n'éprouvaient aucune difficulté. De colère, ( et de faim aussi)je pris mon bol dans mes mains et avalait les nouilles comme si c'était de la soupe. Peut être me prendraient-ils pour une mal élevée, mais au moins je n'ai plus faim! Maintenant reste a tenir une promesse. Mes mains vont être soulagées...

**Moi;** Konohamaru, tu vas attraper froid mon petit voyons... Viens ici que je te serre un peu ton écharpe....

Je me levais en faisant craquer mes jointures de doigts tandis que le petit avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance. Les passants nous regardaient, compatissants pour le petit et amusés. La future arme du crime volait au rythme de la course, tel un drapeau qu'on brandissait fièrement. Un commerçant qui nettoyait son stand avec un jet d'eau se retourna et m'arrosa à mon passage. Je secouais la tête afin d'enlever les mèches de cheveux mouillées qui collaient sur mon visage. Des chats passaient en travers de la rue. Konohamaru les évita en sautant par dessus. Moi, ne voulant tuer aucun chat et ni me foutre le honte en public, j'attendis sagement que les félins bougent. Il avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance, mais la chance fut de mon coté ce soir. Voulant me faire une grimace, il détourna la tête de sa trajectoire , mais il heurta quelqu'un. Je le rattrapais, puis essouflée, le pris par les cheveux en lui disant;

**Moi;** Tu croyais échapper à ton sort hein? Pas de chance!

Konohamaru n'hurla pas. Je levais donc les yeux vers la personne qu'il a heurté. C'était un groupe de trois personnes. Il y en un qui me frappa particulièrement. Il avait des cheveux blonds très vifs, une peau mate et des yeux bleus.

**???:** T'es qui toi?

**Moi;** Ca te regarde? Nan mais!

Je détournais les talons pour retourner au restaurant. J'espère que les autres y sont encore, sinon je suis complètement paumée.

Le soleil rouge orange se cachait derrière la falaise. La température était celle des fins de journées ensoleillée; un rayon de soleil chaud et un vent doux rafraichissant. J'ai passé mon après midi dans l'académie où j'avais atteri, afin d'en apprendre plus. J'ai découvert que c'est une école de ninjas et appris pleins d'autres choses intéressantes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger Konohamaru, je crois qu'il en a eut assez pendant le cours de son professeur. En ce moment, je marche tranquillement dans Konoha pour en apprendre tous ses secrets, rue par rue, sans oublier les allées étroites, les places... J'essayais de me lier avec les habitants, histoire d'avoir une bonne entente. Je visitais chaque boutique et m'arrêtais à chaque stand. L'heure du dîner allait arriver et je devais me rendre chez Ichiraku pour attendre Iruka. N'ayant pas d'argent de ce monde, je ne pouvais pas me payer à manger, donc il m'a proposé cette solution, de se retrouver ici, ce soir, à 8 heures. Des lampions colorés s'allumèrent et le ciel devint comme un champ de fleurs multicolores et éblouissantes. Des groupes de jeunes avançaient devant moi, plaisantant et se chamaillant. Sûrement une sortie entre amis. J'arrivais au restaurant et tombais nez à nez avec le garçon de ce midi. Lui aussi m'a vue;

**???; **Ehhh! T'es la fille de ce midi!

**Moi;** Tu sais que tu as une très bonne mémoire?

**???;** Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

**Moi;** Qu'est ce que je viens faire dans un restaurant? J'pensais jouer une partie de tennis mais bon j'vais quand même manger...Crétin!

En guise de réponse, il me tira la langue en grimaçant. Quel gamin. Je lui tournais le dos, bras et jambes croisées, tête haute. Ensuite, j'ai fouillé dans mon sac pour en voir son contenu; une paire de Converses, quelques romans, mon MP3, un cahier vierge, mon porte monnaie, ainsi que mes affaires de cours. Et dire que je redoutais le controle de français prévu pour aujourd'hui, quelle chance! La personne que j'attendais venait d'arriver;

**???;** Iruka sensei! ça alors!

**Moi;** Iruka!

Nous nous lançâmes un regard de défi tout en grognant.

**Iruka;** Calmez vous tous les deux. Bah tiens Naruto puisque tu es là, je t'invite toi aussi.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux. En même temps ce Naruto aurait prononcé un mot, il aurait reçu mon plat de ramens ( je viens aussi de découvrir le nom des nouilles=) en pleine tronche en réponse. Je commence à maitriser les baguettes, mais manger avec ça c'est hyper long!

Mon "chez moi" temporaire, c'est un appartement dans le quartier où vivent les Chunins et les Jounins. Un endroit plutôt calme et sympa. Dès que l'on entre, on arrive dans la cuisine où il y a le strict minimum coté ustensiles. Ca tombe bien de toute façon je ne pense pas cuisiner. Une salle de bain avec douche baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes. Penser à nettoyer la salle de bain avant de prendre sa première douche, on ne sait jamais. En plus, ça ne me parait pas très propre. Une chambre avec lit simple, fenêtre à la tête du lit et une petite armoire pour ranger ses affaires. Il y a aussi un canapé, et une table basse, mais pas de télé. En même temps je n'en ai pas encore vu depuis ce matin. Je m'installe sur mon lit et commence à écrire dans mon cahier vierge ce qui m'est arrivé. Mes amis me croiront comme ça. Ils me manquent, c'est terrible, j'espère les revoir bientôt. La lune m'éclaire par la fenêtre de sa lumière blanche. Je m'endormis facilement, bercée par la musique de ce qui devait être une sauterelle, le hululement d'une chouette au loin.

* * *

**Alors alors?? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça permet de m'améliorer. Et puis pareil pour ce chapitre, je n'hésiterai pas à le réécrire!**

**Tsunade; Mon nom c'est Tsunade!!**

**Moi; Aaaah! Ba c'est Konohamaru qui t'as appelée comme ça...**

**Tsunade; Konohamaru.....**

**Konohamaru; Reviews please!!!!! (s'enfuit en courant)**

* * *


	3. Mission

Désolée du retard! Je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Pourvu qu'il vous plaise!

Disclaimer; Pas à moi!

* * *

A droite. A la première intersection tourner à gauche. Non c'est pas cette gauche-ci c'est l'autre. Et puis non, ce n'est pas ici alors peut être à ma droite.. Où j'en suis? Ce batiment est un vrai labyrinthe! Bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas encore inventé le GPS! Et d'ailleurs hier soir, par où je suis passée avec Iruka ? Aaaargh! Je ne m'en souviens plus. Il faut absolument que je le trouve...J'ai faiiim! Il y a un homme qui ferme sa porte d'appartement. C'est mon sauveur! Merci Dieu! Ah et au fait...désolée pour les jurons de ce matin, c'est la faute du pied de la table.

Il fume une cigarette, il a l'air sympa, et je suis sûre qu'il peut m'aider.

**Moi;** Monsieur!! J'ai besoin de vous.

**???:** Ah. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?

**Moi:** Je cherche les escaliers.

**???** (rire): Ils sont là.

Il pointa son doigt à l'opposé de sa porte. Effectivement, faut vraiment être bigleux pour les rater. C'est idiot, mais je ne suis pas très lucide le matin. Je fis le chemin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avec l'homme qui s'appelait Asuma. Il pue la clope, je deteste cette odeur. Le self-service du batîment des Chuunins, c'est un peu comme dans notre monde. On prend un plateau, on choisit, puis on paie à la caisse. J'hésitais entre de l'ananas en tranche et des fraises lorsque un truc vert me bouscula. Je me suis retrouvée par terre un mètre plus loin, mon plateau laissé sur la rampe. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Il faut comprendre moi le matin c'est; montée de l'information au cerveau, compréhension de l'information puis transmission aux membres concernés, puis réaction (ici vocale). Et aujourd'hui, devait y'avoir des embouteillages sur la route qui va jusqu'à ma cervelle...

**Moi;** Nan mais ça va pas? Espèce de...!

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Ce n'était pas un truc, mais un homme. Un homme ridicule. Des cheveux noirs tellement brillants qu'on croirait que son shampoing c'est "Fructis huile à salade" et coupés au bol, je vous prie. Des sourcils bien épais et une ...horrible combinaison verte. Pas besoin de l'insulter, il a son compte! Je baissais la tête sur mon plateau pour pleurer de rire sans que les autres me prennent pour une folle et je m'asseyais à une table. Pour se faire pardonner, l'homme vert (pas Hulk) me paya mon petit-déjeuner.

Il fait aussi beau qu'hier. Mais il n'y a pas foule dans les rues. Il est encore tôt. Je monte marche après marche vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Je me pose pleins de questions; est-ce que le temps s'écoule à la même vitesse dans mon monde? Qu'est ce que je suis devenue là-bas? Est-ce que je...Leur manque? Quand est-ce que...Je reviendrais? Toutes ces questions sans réponses, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises... Il ne faut pas que je pense à cela. Vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier de l'avenir. J'entre dans le bureau. Il y a 4 personnes qui me sont inconnues, enfin, pas tellement. Je les ai rencontrées lorsque je pourchassais Konohamaru. Un fille aux cheveux roses, un garçon pas très...enthousiaste, un homme avec un masque et...Naruto.

**Naruto et moi;** Grrrrblmf, encore toi!

**Tsunade:** Du calme vous deux! Donc, comme je le disais, ce sera une mission de rang D.

**Naruto;** Quoi? Seulement?!

**Fille aux cheveux roses;** Tais toi Naruto!!

**Tsunade:** L'aire d'entraînement 31 dissimule une bête enragée. Il nous faut l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne propage sa maladie à tous les animaux de l'aire. Je conçois que les ninjas vont là-bas pour affronter le danger, mais tout de même... Vous ne serez pas trop de 4. Cette bête s'attaque aux proies faciles et particulièrement celles qui ne possèdent pas de chakra.

**Monsieur au masque;** Donc il nous faut un appat humain sans chakra. De plus cette personne ne peut faire partie de notre équipe, car nous ne serions plus que 3 et cela serait insuffisant...

Silence de mort. Tous se retournèrent vers moi en me fixant de manière insupportable. Je sens venir l'ultimatum.

**Moi;** Nan attendez, je ne servirais pas de pique nique à une bestiole enragée! HORS DE QUESTION!!

**Tsunade;** Mais Manon... On ne te demande pas ton avis.

Je sentis une lourde fatigue m'envahir et je lui céda, tombant sur le sol....

Il fait chaud, terriblement chaud. On se croirait dans une serre au soleil. Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes avant bras. J'ouvre les yeux, et vois d'immenses arbres montant jusqu'à haut dans le ciel. Leur feuillage couvre le soleil. L'herbe est moyennement haute. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. C'est silencieux. Où sont -ils tous passés? Justement, les voilà.

**Moi (prend son souffle):** C'est une manière chez vous... D'attacher les gens...Quand ils ne sont pas du même avis et... de façon...Si serrée?

**Monsieur au masque (tire sur la corde);** Naruto, tu as trop serré.

**Naruto;** C'est vous qui avait répété sur le chemin que la bête s'attaque aux proies faciles. Un cadavre, c'est une proie très très facile, non?

**Monsieur au masque:** Tu as raison. Le nombre de chances pour qu'elle attaque un cadavre est doublement plus grand. Mais on ne traite pas les gens que l'on deteste de cette manière.

**Fille aux cheveux roses:** Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Kakashi-sensei. N'est ce pas Sasuuuuke-kun?

**Sasuke;** Hum.

**Naruto:** Oui, mais si on la serre un peu plus, la bête viendra plus vite et la mission sera finie plus tôt.

**Kakashi;** Oui mais...

**Moi;** Si en attendant de décider la sauce du casse-croute de la dite bestiole vous pouvez désserrer la corde parce que j'étouffe là!!

**Naruto;** Mouais...

**Kakashi;** Pause déjeuner.

Ils s'asseyèrent tous autour de moi et sortirent de leur sac des boites à repas. Et moi? J'ai le droit moi aussi? Raaaah et puis le blondinet qui me nargue!! Il mange de manière effeminée ses boulettes de riz tout en commentant "comme c'est délicieux" ou encore "un plaisir pour les papilles gustatives". Il se lèche les babines tout en me regardant, les yeux plissés et le sourire aux lèvres. J'hurlais à qui voulait l'entendre que j'avais chaud et je reçus en réponse un verre d'eau en pleine figure lançé par le "grand gastronome". Il vint me palper l'épaule et dit;

**Naruto;** Je comprends pourquoi elle vient pas te dévorer cette bestiole. Qui voudrait d'un bout de viande tout dur qui pue et qui attire les mouches??

Je grognais en réponse de cette moquerie. Je m'ennuie terriblement, j'ai des crampes dans le milieu du dos et mes épaules sont nouées. Nan sérieux, ils ne plaisante pas avec cette mission. L'après-midi passe lentement . J'essaie de transpirer le plus possible pour parvenir a glisser contre le tronc d'arbre et me détacher. J'observe Sakura. Elle essaie d'entamer une discussion avec Sasuke qui lui tourne le dos, loin d'être interressé. Elle a l'air énervante et....collante comme un chewing gum hollywood à la fraise. Une vraie gamine. Mais que cherche Naruto dans son sac?? Pourquoi il a besoin d'un marqueur? Non! Ne t'approches pas plus!

**Naruto;** Arrête de bouger sinon je vais rater mon chef d'oeuvre.

**Moi;** Eh! Picasso! Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu mangeras des nouilles il te faudra un entonnoir!

Manque de chance pour lui, mes jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il me suffit d'un coup de pied bien placé pour qu'il lâche son marqueur. Il recula en grimaçant, se tenant l'entre-jambe puis m'insulta. Un bruissement se fit entendre dans les hautes herbes,à ma gauche. Les quatre ninjas se préparèrent et attendirent silencieusement. J'avais cessé mes hurlements contre Naruto et me concentrais le plus possible. Quoique je n'ai pas grand rôle dans cette histoire; je dois me laisser bouffer sans rien dire. Et si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais penser, respirer, voir, sentir? Que va t'il rester en mon souvenir après ma mort? Un souffle d'air froid parcourut ma nuque. Les bruits s'intensifièrent et je me sentis mourir. Dépecée par une monstrueuse bête, écume aux lèvres et qui...Eeeeeh!! Mais c'est qu'un chien! En effet, j'ai devant moi un chien noir, pas plus grand qu'un ballon de foot. La situation a viré dans le ridicule. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me retrouverai engloutie par un caniche nain!Elle va bien rire la Tsunade quand elle va entendre ç bestiole est en fait un vulgaire toutou et un de ses ninjas s'est fait castrer par le dit casse-croûte.

La mission terminé, on retourna à Konoha, pour y passer notre fin d'après-midi. Mes soupçons a propos du chewing gum à la fraises se sont avérés justes; elle est vraiment saoulante. Pendant le chemin du retour, elle me posa des questions du genre " t'appelles comment?", "t'as quel âge?" ou encore "Tu l'aimes bien Sasuke?", "pourquoi ton nez est tout bleu?".

**Moi;** Bon alors je répondrais à ces questions quand tu auras lu tous les livres du monde et que tu me battras à Mariokart.

Et bien oui j'aime bien Sasuke, lui au moins ne cause pas pour ne rien dire. Je rentre à mon appartement. Il doit bientôt être l'heure du dîner. Je passe dans le salle de bain afin de me débarbouiller de ce maquillage de carnaval que Naruto m'a fait. Pourvu que cet andouille n'ait pas utilisé un marqueur indélibile. Je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est bon, plus aucune trace. Le visage humide, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en attrapant au passage un roman. Je m'asseyais en tailleur sur un fauteuil près de l'entrée du hall. Je regrette maintenant mon choix, la porte s'ouvrait fréquemment par des personnes bruyantes qui étaient trop feignants pour la refermer, laissant passer le vent glacial de fin d'aprés-midi. Je mange les mots, croque les lignes, dévore les pages rapidement tant l'histoire est captivante. Suite à son testament, une femme doit gérer la galerie d'art de son ex-fiancé assassiné et découvre que la ville de New Hope cache bien ses secrets. Grace rencontre ensuite un agent du FBI, Matt Baxter. Je lançais un regard meurtrier à celui ou celle qui venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule, interrompant ma lecture. Mais mon regard devint plus accueillant en m'apercevant que c'était Iruka.

Iruka; Que dis-tu de laisser ce bouquin qui ne doit pas être si passionnant ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour dîner avec nous tous?

Quoi? Mais ce livre n'est pas qu'un simple bouquin voyons! Il ne sait pas aprécier un bon bestseller c'est sûrement pour ça. Iruka n'était pas seul: Shizune, Asuma, l'homme vert, Kakashi et une autre femme l'accompagnaient. J'acceptais de façon chaleureuse l'invitation, rappelant haut et fort que je n'ai pas mangé ce midi faute de quoi on n'avait pas jugé bon de nourrir l'appât d'un caniche enragé. Chacun prit ce que bon lui semblait au self, puis on tira à la courte paille. Je chantonnais "ah ah, c'est pas moi", vu que je n'avais pas un rond. Pas de chance Iruka! J'espère que tu t'entends bien avec ton banquier... Sur la banquette en tissus bleu ciel, j'étais assise entre Shizune et Iruka, en face de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui elle était entre Asuma et Kakashi. L'homme vert s'installa sur un tabouret, au bout de la table. J'appris en milieu de soirée qu'il s'appelait Gai et la femme Kurenai. Asuma profita de l'absence de l'homme vert parti explorer les toilettes pour glisser un mégot de cigarette dans son verre. La victime ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Pendant le reste du repas, on l'a tous regardé manger comme-ci de rien était. On avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et la machoire décrochée qui pendait sur la table. Quand à la délicieuse limonade donc j'ai bu au moins deux grandes bouteilles, c'était de l'alcool. Normal qu'après ça, j'étais incappable de monter les escaliers sans m'allonger de tout mon long, riant à gorge déployée, tanguant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, les pommettes rouges. Je n'étais pas la seule à être comme ça. Tout le monde avait bu. Même qu'avec la lumière allumée, j'ai eu du mal à trouver mon lit. Mais quand je me suis allongée, je me suis endormie directement, en me disant que cette nuit sera bien courte...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler. Suite a quelques problèmes donc voilà, j'avais un peu de retard. Reviews??=)


	4. Réveil, esclavagisme et doutes

**Petit mot de la folle qui écrit cette histoire(ici moi =); Salut à tous!! Alors je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir! Et ça motive pour écrire la suite. Les phrases entre parenthèses () sont des petites anecdotes de l'autatrice. Les phrases qui sont entre parenthèses avec des étoiles (**), ce sont les anecdotes du personnage.**

**Disclaimer; Non non, le lapin de Pâques n'a pas caché les personnages de Naruto dans mon jardin cette année. Donc mon petit lapinou, mes menaces seront mises à exécution! Et au fait, tu t'es entraîné à cache-cache toi dis donc! Tu sais déjà ce que je veux l'année prochaine, non?? En tout cas... Fais attention aux petits chasseurs...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me réveille en sueur, la tête comme une pastèque. Il fait jour à présent. La nuit a été bien courte, comme les soirs d'été, quand on organise un grand repas sur une terrasse, et que ça s'éternise. Assis sur sa chaise, un gilet sur les épaules, écoutant les conversations des gens qui ont encore l'énergie de parler. On s'est tous couchés vers 23h30. Pour moi c'est déjà tard. Je me demande si j'ai pas oublié d'aller gerber. Je me lève, titubante, me tenant au mur. Plus je me rapproche de la salle de bain et plus c'est évident que c'est ça que j'ai oublié. Seulement je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un dormais près de moi. Quel cauchemar cette gueule de bois! Je me relève, essuie ma bouche puis me dirige vers le lavabo pour me laver le visage. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide…Bizarre, les murs ne sont pas de cette couleur normalement. Il n'y a pas de mousse à raser sur mon étagère **(heureusement me direz vous=D)**, ni de crème hydratante, et encore moins de fond de teint. Une brosse et quelques élastiques traînent sur le marbre qui entoure le lavabo. J'ai dû louper un épisode hier soir, même deux je pense. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais me recoucher. Je plonge la tête dans mon oreiller et étend mon bras sur le côté. Je heurte quelque chose. Surement le propriétaire de ce logement! La personne se retourna et je découvris qu'il avait une cicatrice barrant son nez. Bon y'en a pas 100 000 des gens comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire avec Iruka cette nuit??? Mes vêtements sont pliés et posés délicatement sur une chaise, faisant face à la table. J'ai dormi dans un sweat vert cinq fois trop grand pour moi.

**Iruka;** Asuma et Kurenai sont repartis ensemble **(pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi)**, Shizune est parti voir si Tsunade traînait encore dans son bureau et Gaï et Kakashi son restés dans les couloirs. Toi, je te voyais en train d'essayer d'ouvrir une porte d'appartement qui n'était pas la tienne et avec une clé imaginaire. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seule dans le couloir, avec les deux autres. Quand on est bourré, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. Je t'ai amené chez moi et t'ai prêté ce sweat. Mais je ne le porte jamais, tu peux le garder.

**Moi;** Oh merci Iruka! Merci pour tout!! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois mon grand frère!

Il me sourit en frottant mes cheveux quand soudain il fila en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Lui aussi a bu hier soir, a la gueule de bois et a probablement oublié de gerber. Dommage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser l'ultimatum du genre : « file moi du fric ou je dis à tout le monde que t'utilise du fond de teint et de la crème hydratante! ». Je m'habillais en vitesse, voyant un mot sur la table, m'indiquant que mon déjeuner est dans le frigo. J'étais déjà en retard pour retrouver l'équipe 7.

Le temps est toujours radieux à Konoha. Enfin, depuis que je suis ici. J'apprécie le soleil, mais tout de même, cela fait une heure et demie que l'on attends le sensei pour enfin pouvoir partir. J'allais bien mieux, mais, n'ayant pas eu le temps de me brosser les dents, mon haleine empestait l'alcool. Quand je suis arrivée au point de rendez-vous, Naruto m'a grondée parce que j'avais 5 minutes, 37 secondes et 2,56 dixièmes de retard. Mais personne ne semblait étonné du retard du jounin, ou alors ils cachent bien leur jeu. C'est donc banal pour eux. Je jettes mon sac à terre et m'assois à coté, soupirant de mécontentement. Le voilà enfin.

**Kakashi-sensei;** Yo! Vous allez pas me croire, y'a eu un énorme incendie dans le bâtiment des jounins/chunins, tôt ce matin, juste à coté de mon appartement. J'ai aidé les sauveteurs alors je suis en retard.

**Moi;** Y'a pas eu d'incendie, j'habite à trois porte de chez vous.

**Kakashi;** Et bein si ça se trouve c'est ton appart' qui a pris feu après ton départ. A mais j'oubliais tu….Enfin bon en route!

Ouais l'excuse bidon. Il doit être vachement imaginatif pour inventer des trucs aussi pourris chaque matin. Mais pourquoi il n'a pas fini sa phrase?? Nous avons marché pendant deux petites heures à l'ombre, dans une forêt. Je m'étais trouver une occupation des plus passionnantes; énerver Naruto. Au début, je voulais faire subir ça à Sakura, mais elle est un peu moins idiote que lui, et aurait découvert mon petit stratagème. Je ramassais des cailloux infiniment petits. A intervalles réguliers, je les jetais sur Naruto. Se demandant ce qu'il se passe, il se retournait à chaque fois, ne voyant pas que c'était moi, puis regarda a nouveau devant lui. Il devint de plus en plus agressif, grognant à chaque caillou lancé. A la fin, pour éviter de se retourner, il marcha à reculons. Je ne pouvais plus lui lancer de petits cailloux, alors je changeais de distraction, bien moins amusante, essayant de ne pas rire pour éveiller ses soupçons. Le lieu de la mission fut une clairière fleurie avec quelques arbres, traversée par un ruisseau peu profond. Le but de notre venue fut clairement expliqué. Mais je protestais quand on me tendis une paire de gants à moi aussi:

**Moi ;** Je refuse. Je ne suis pas ninja, donc je ne suis pas qualifiée pour faire ça.

**Kakashi-sensei;** Il n'y a pas besoin d'être ninja pour retirer les déchets qui polluent cette clairière.

**Moi;** Bon eh bien, je vais dire à vos élèves que tous les soirs vous vous saoulez avec toute la bande des senseis.

**Kakashi-sensei;** Bien. Ca s'est bien passé chez Iruka cette nuit?? Comme tu le disais ce matin j'habite à trois porte de la tienne. Je suis au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes.

Je lançais un regard noir au professeur, les bras croisés. Je réfléchis un instant à comment je pouvais me tirer de cette situation puis pris les gants pour aller retrouver les autres qui avaient commencé leur travail, leurs jambes baignant jusqu'aux genoux dans le ruisseau. Moi, je fis une entrée fracassante, en sautant à deux pieds dans l'eau, les éclaboussant au passage. Je murmurais un ; « pas fait exprès », tout à fait audible. Leurs yeux me disaient qu'il va falloir que je fasses très attention les prochains jours, car il pourrait avoir une averse de shurikens. Je viens de me mettre toute l'équipe à dos, là. Mais c'est tellement amusant! On s'autorisa une pause, et Naruto regardait son sensei dormir sous un arbre;

**Naruto;** C'est de l'esclavagisme!!

**Moi;** Nan, ça s'appelle la gueule de bois.

**Naruto;** Comment tu sais ça toi??

**Moi** **(* merde j'pourrais plus utiliser ça pour faire du chantage*).** On a fait un repas un peu arrosé hier soir. Quand on est rentré dans nos appartements respectifs, on était un peu beaucoup bourrés. Mais Kurenai-sensei et Asuma-sensei sont repartis ensemble, ça cache quelque chose, non? Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que s'ils étaient tous aussi saouls que moi, ils ont bien décuvé ce matin, y compris Iruka-sensei, Shizune et Gaï-sensei.

**Naruto;** J'en étais sûr! Je savais qu'il cachait des choses! C'est vraiment un type louche. De la même espèce que l'ermite pas net.

**Moi;** En tout cas, je suis DIRECTEMENT rentrée chez moi. Je ne suis CERTAINEMENT pas allée dormir chez quelqu'un. STRICTEMENT PAS, et EN AUCUN CAS chez Iruka-sensei.

**Naruto;** Okay, c'est bon j'ai compris!

Nous continuâmes notre travail dans un esprit plus convivial. J'aime bien Konoha et ses habitants. Je n'ai même pas croisé une de ces filles que l'on appelle des poufs dans notre monde. Une sorte de garce habillée à la dernière mode, qui glousse comme une dinde, et qui se permet tous les coups, même les plus abjects. Et dans mon collège, les poufs ont pris le contrôle et j'en subis quotidiennement les frais. Après avoir rempli 5 sacs de déchets et admiré une clairière naturelle, j'ai décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec eux (j'ai pas dis que j'arrêtais les conneries, loin de làJ!!). On profita du sommeil de « l'homme louche » pour s'amuser dans le ruisseau. En plus il faisait bien chaud cette après-midi, on avait de la chance d'être ici!! Sasuke, lui, se contentait de nous regarder, les mains dans les poches, et toujours cet air neutre qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion. Il n'a pas bougé d'un cil quand je sautillais autour de lui comme une puce en répétant « souris et souris!! Allez souris!!souriiiiiis!! », le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux plissés. Mais il ria quand je perdis mon équilibre et tombais la tête sous l'eau.

La soirée se passa bien. Je suis allée avec Sakura dans le centre-ville. On rejoignit trois de ses amies qui bavardaient sur un banc près de l'académie des genins. Elles avaient pour noms; Ino, Tenten et Hinata. On se promena toutes les cinq dans les rues, flânant devant les étalages et farfouillant dans les échoppes à la recherche du moindre bracelet, de la moindre breloque qui fera de nous des filles différentes aux yeux des garçons. En parlant de garçons, Naruto traînait avec deux autres mecs. L'un portait une capuche et avait un chien, tandis que l'autre était coiffé comme Iruka. Ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose, c'est mauvais signe. Après un bol de ramens de chez Ichiraku, on se quitta. Demain était jour de repos, car l'équipe 7 n'a pas de mission à exécuter. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et déposais mes clés ainsi que mon sac sur la table. J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand pour rafraichir l'air et on frappa à la porte. C'était Naruto;

**Naruto;** Bon, tu l'as???

**Moi;** Mais quoi?

**Naruto;** Bah le truc là.

**Moi;** Mais de quel truc tu me parles??

Il essayait de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, comme s'il avait été curieux de voir mon logement. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel.

**Moi;** Bon Naruto, je comprends pas. Salut.

Je fermais la porte mais il coinça son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

**Naruto:** Non attends!!

Il regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur puis me souris.

**Naruto;** Finalement non, laisse tomber. On se voit demain??A demain!!

Je refermais la porte. J'allais me coucher quand je me dis que quelque chose se tramait. Pourquoi serait-il venu me voir?? Qu'Est-ce qu'il regardait dans mon appartement?? Et de quoi me parlait-il? Je m'allongeais habillée du sweat dans lequel je m'étais réveillée ce matin. Les bras derrière la tête, je regardais le plafond comme si je pouvais y lire comme dans une boule de cristal. Mes paupières se fermaient sous le poids de la fatigue et bientôt je m'endormais, m'en allant au pays des songes.

* * *

**Alors Alors?? Vous savez que si vous voulez la suite rapidement, c'est dire avant dimanche je m'y engage. Il me faut des petits reviews!! Bisous bisous!!=D**


	5. Repos

**Disclaimer;** Eh non...Toujours pas.

**Petit mot:** Voilà l'entrée d'un personnage pour qui j'éprouve le plus grand respect... Bref vous verez bien qui c'est!

**Bonne lecture!!!=)**

* * *

Je me levais de bonne humeur, prête à passer une excellente journée. Je n'étais certes totalement pas réveillée mais cela viendra. Iruka à déposé devant ma porte un carton rempli de bonne choses, accompagné d'un petit mot qui disait; « Désolé, j'ai dû partir tôt, j'avais du travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ça en mains propres. Et puis je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Bon déjeuner et bonne journée! ». Je posais le carton sur le comptoir de la cuisine et observais son contenu. Plusieurs briques de lait, des légumes et des fruits, du poisson, de la viande et des boules de riz. Je pris une brique de lait et la versais dans deux bols. L'un pour moi, l'autre pour le gentil chat noir qui a passé sa nuit à dormir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissée ouverte hier soir. Il s'étira longuement, miaula en remarquant ma présence, puis vint à mes pieds y boire le bol de lait. Je m'improvisais un petit déjeuner avec les constituant du carton, puis je m'installais à table pour manger. Mon bol tenu par la main gauche, le livre entamé il y a un peu plus d'un jour dans celle de droit, le chat allongé sur mes genoux, ronronnant chaleureusement après avoir lapé le bol de lait, je profitais de ce bon moment. Quel bonheur de savoir que l'on a tout le temps devant soi!

Soudain, une petite lumière éclaira mon cerveau. Naruto retenait mon attention en inventant une histoire sans queue ni tête, pendant que les deux mecs avec qui il traînait s'infiltraient dans mon appartement par la fenêtre. Le blondinet regardait par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si ses complices avaient fini! Ils ont dû trafiquer quelque chose, mais quoi? En tout cas, rien dans ma chambre, ni dans le salon et la cuisine. Sinon je l'aurais déjà remarqué, à mon plus grand malheur. Il ne reste plus qu'une pièce; la salle de bain. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Kakashi-sensei qui avait ouvert et claqué la porte violement. Je lui fis un discours sur la vie privée que tout personne est censée d'avoir ainsi que sur la politesse de frapper ( doucement) à la porte plutôt que de débouler comme un taré.

**Kakashi-sensei;** Je t'empreinte ta douche, je n'ai plus d'eau chaude. Oh des boules de riz! Ca ne t'embête pas?

Pendant un laps de temps, apparurent au dessus de ma tête un petit ange avec une auréole dorée et un diable avec une fourche et une queue pointue me ressemblant étrangement. Le petit ange disait qu'il ne fallait pas accepter, car cela pouvait être dangereux pour la vie du jounin et le diable disait; « voyons Manon, y'a pas de mal à rire un peu!! ». Ils en étaient venus aux mains, se frappant comme dans un match de catch. Et puis finalement le gentil personnage tout blanc n'était pas si angélique que ça et se mit d'accord avec le diablotin.

**Moi;** Aucun problème!! Faîtes comme chez vous!

Il lâcha les boules de riz qu'il engloutissait pendant que je suivais le débat qui se passait dans ma petite conscience et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je m'installais dans le canapé avec le chat que j'ai nommé Maurice Napoléon Réglisse Rivaldi, attendant ne serait -ce qu'un cri ou autre chose, le sourire aux lèvres. Ah ce Naruto! Il mérite d'être mon élève, je lui enseignerai toutes mes tactiques pour parvenir à faire des blagues exceptionnelles. Un grand fracas se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit de miroir brisé, et de pas lourds, puis une nouvelle porte claquée. Le chat s'enfuit par la fenêtre, apeuré.

**Moi;** Maurice Napoléon Réglisse Rivaldi!!!!

**Kakashi-sensei;** Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le bouton d'eau froide a été inversé avec le bouton d'eau chaude, que du curry a été placé dans la pomme de douche, et que le savon reposait tranquillement sur le sol??

**Moi;** On est sûrement Vendredi 13 aujourd'hui…Et puis y'a deux potes à Naruto qui ont traficoté ma salle de bain pendant qu'il me tapait la discussion. Mais maintenant tout est réglé! Merci!

J'allais à mon tour dans la salle de bain et constatais le désordre qui y régnait. Le miroir est brisé, les murs sont tout tachés et la douche a été repeinte en orange. Je m'affairais à retirer les reste de curry dans la pomme de douche car l'idée de me teindre en rousse ne m'attrayait pas tellement. J'entendais à travers la porte le jounin qui jurait sur la tête d'Iruka qu'il lancerait une troupe entière d'ANBUS aux trousses de Naruto pour le massacrer s'il ne le retrouve pas lui-même. Je cachais la clé sous mon paillasson, fraîche et dispose après une bonne douche. Je sursautais à la vue d'un Naruto qui était juste derrière moi, se grattant la nuque.

**Naruto**; Bah alors, t'as pas pris de douche??

**Moi;** Si! Mais ton sensei est passé avant moi. T'as de sérieux ennuis mec…

**Kakashi-sensei;** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire….Viens là Naruto…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je suivis Naruto qui avait détalé comme un lapin pour échapper à son professeur. Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai (**pas encore)** absolument rien à me reprocher. On allait perdre du temps en descendant les escaliers, alors on opta pour le choix d'utiliser les plateaux du self que la femme de ménage avait laissé dans le couloir, comme planche de surf. Ensuite on a eu le droit au sol du hall qui venait d'être nettoyé et Asuma-sensei qui gardait la porte d'entrée principale. On prit alors une allure tranquille et calme pour éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons. On se cacha dans une ruelle sombre, histoire d'attendre que les choses se calment. Naruto et moi piquâmes un fou-rire en repensant à la scène, le souffle encore coupé par la course. Un vieil homme vint nous importuner, il avait d'épais cheveux blancs et deux rayures rouges sous les yeux.

**???;** Naruto, que fais tu dans un endroit pareil? Qui plus est accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille?

**Moi;** N'approchez pas, je mords et je griffe.

**Naruto;** Ca alors! L'ermite pas net! Parlez pour vous! Je ne vais pas dans des bars louches pour m'amuser avec des filles!

**Ermite pas Net:** Voyons Naruto je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je vais perdre l'estime et le respect de cette jeune demoiselle.

**Moi;** Je n'ai AUCUNE estime et PAS de respect envers vous. Oh mais c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner!

Je filais en direction de l'académie des aspirants ninjas. Justement, j'aperçois la personne que je veux voir. Cible repérée à 100m. Il ne m'a pas encore remarquée. Je vais pouvoir faire mon attaque qui met à bout toute personne dans son genre. D'habitude, je ne peux pas le faire à mon vrai frère **(*si si, j'en ai un***), parce qu'il est trop grand et trop costaud **(*je fais 1m56 et lui 1m95*).** Je pris mon élan et fonçais vers Iruka. Cible non mouvante à 10m. Je lui sautais au cou en poussant un « kyaaaaa!! » des plus aigus. On se retrouva par terre. Il poussa un long soupir en me regardant de manière exaspérée.

**Moi;** Merciii pour le carton!

**Iruka;** De rien! Va falloir que j'augmente ma vigilance maintenant.

On se releva, dépoussièra nos vêtements puis nous fîmes un tour dans la rue commerciale. Naruto a dû rester caché, je ne l'ai pas croisé. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il m'aurait suivie, lui qui voue une admiration sans bornes à Iruka. Maisles cours vont bientôt recommencer à l'académie et je me vois obligée de le laisser aller rejoindre ses élèves. Il se retourna tout de même, au cas où je recommencerai.

**Naruto;** Manon! On va manger des ramens! L'ermite pas net nous invite!

Il me tendit une main pour me faire signe de l'accompagner, j'hésitais un instant., mais j'accepta. Ces deux énergumènes me font bien rire, je ne dois plus penser à tout mon mauvais passé. Mes moments douloureux, ces 4 mois de dépression….Tout jeter aux oubliettes, tout recommencer. Je pris sa main et il me tira jusqu'à eux et l'on commença à marcher.

Moi; Naruto? Comment je descends de ce foutu toit?!

Nous étions allongés sur un toit, de manière à ce qu'on ne nous remarque pas. Le soleil nous tapait dans le dos et c'était très désagréable. En face de nous se tenait une librairie. Mais pas une librairie pour les petits enfants sage si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. Une librairie contenant livres et revues pour les adultes. Vous savez, le genre de bouquin qui contient des trucs pas très catholiques à ne pas lire à vos enfants le soir avant de se coucher. Le blondinet hyperactif me dit qu'on en apprend tous les jours sur les ninjas de Konoha en restant ici. Nous fîmes une mine déconfite en voyant Gaï-sensei refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais Naruto s'enfuit en voyant la victime de sa farce. Qu'Est-ce que je fais moi maintenant?? Y'a que lui qui pouvait m'aider à descendre d'ici, y'a plus qu'à l'attendre…. Je vais restée cachée dans cette cachette totalement discrète que personne ne connaît et que….

**Kakashi-senseï:** Manon que fais-tu sur le toit??

Moi; Euh…. Bah, en fait… Voilà, vous m'avez démasquée! Je suis totalement sous le charme des reliefs de ces tuiles en bois de chêne sur ce toit. C'est une vraie merveille!

**Kakashi-senseï;** C'est du peuplier. Tu ne devrais pas rester en plein soleil comme ça tu sais… Ca endommage sérieusement le cerveau **(pour ce qu'il t'en reste….)**

**Moi;** Bah…. (voit un chat noir), Ooooh Maurice Napoléon Réglisse Rivaldi! Je te cherchai partout!!

J'attrape le chat et le serre fort dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étouffement. Ce n'est sûrement pas celui de ce matin mais si ça peut me sortir de cette galère…

**Kakashi-senseï;** Pauvre chat…Enfin bref, je vais te laisser.

**Moi;** Euh non! Attendez! Si vous pouviez poser l'échelle sur le mur pour que je puisse descendre… Merciiii!

Je relâchais le chat qui s'enfuit pour agripper les barreaux de l'échelle. Mais il fallut que l'échelle tienne en équilibre sur un minuscule petit caillou et qu'elle se penche vers la gauche dangereusement. Et comme dans tous les bons gags je finis par terre en moins de temps qu'il ma fallut pour monter sur le toit. Heureusement que des cartons et des poubelles ont amortis ma chute. Mais les cartons ne font pas « aïe » quand vous tomber dessus, généralement.

**Moi;** hum hum Sasuke que fais tu là???

**Sasuke;** Je serais curieux de connaître ta version.

**Moi;** Je me tais si tu m'offres une glace.

**Sasuke;** Personne ne te croira.

**Moi;** Ah. Tu veux qu'on tente le coup pour voir?

Je conclus donc que le chantage fonctionne merveilleusement bien avec ce Uchiwa. On s'asseya sur un banc pour déguster nos glaces et nous sommes restés silencieux. Seulement je remarquais que toutes les jeunes filles qui passaient devant nous me lançaient des regards noirs. Ensuite je croisais mes amies de la veille. Elles me proposèrent de les accompagner aux sources d'eau chaude de Konoha. On se déshabilla dans un vestiaire, puis je pliais mes vêtements dans un panier et le posais dans un des casiers de l'étagère en bois. J'entrais dans l'espace clos qui nous était destiné. Je tenais fermement ma serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse. L'endroit était brumeux, à cause de la vapeur de l'eau presque brûlante. J'expliquais aux autres filles que dans notre monde on est beaucoup plus pudique car nous portons des maillots de bain dans ce genre d'endroit. Je mis mes mains sur le rebord et regardait maintenant la clotûre. Bizarre, un buisson blanc remuait derrière. Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais qui? Je jetais un coup d'œil tantôt à Tsunade qui visiblement s'énervait, tantôt au buisson blanc. Elle se leva, mis sa serviette, se dirigea vers la cloture, puis elle brandit son poing et l'on vit le buisson blanc voler à 10 mètres au moins.

**Tsunade;** Jiraya! Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire! Vieux pervers!

**Moi;** Eeeeeh c'est l'ermite pas net!!

Les filles ainsi que moi étions à présent assises sur le rebord, nos pieds baignant toujours dans l'eau, regardant s'envoler Jiraya-senseï. Toutes les filles trouvèrent cette punition un peu dure. Moi, je fis cette seule remarque:

**Moi;** Waoouh!! Vous frappez vraiment bien Tsunade!

Je me privais de repas ce soir car on a dû s'expliquer avec le propriétaire des sources pour la clotûre endommagée et ça a fini tard. Je me couchais donc le ventre vide, repensant à cette super journée. Maurice Napoléon Réglisse Rivaldi vint se loger dans le creux de mon épaule. Je m'endormis tendrement, réconfortée par la chaleur du chat près de moi.

* * *

Bon je sais je sais...J'ai eu beaucoup de retard mais je n'avais pas dit quel dimanche alors... Nan je reconnais ma faute! Demain y'a le brevet blanc alors bon je poste ça tout de suite ça permet de pouvoir réviser un peu... Reviews??


	6. Barbecue

**Disclaimer; Ca m'énerve de répéter tout le temps la même chose, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment je récupererai ces maudits **

**Note de l'autatrice:J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais bon, il y a eu le Brevet Blanc,et pleins d'autres choses. Et puis le mois de Mai compte beaucoup de jours fériés, et comme beaucoup de gens, je ne bosse pas ces jours là=D. Faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, et que j'avais la flemme.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Une odeur douce, sucrée et très parfumée vint me chatouiller les narines. J'ouvris les yeux, et m'étirais doucement. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel. Mais revenons à cette délicate effluve . Je peux dire sans hésiter qu'il s'agit de celle des crêpes et elle provient à coup sûr de mon appartement. Alors, soit je suis en plein délire dans mon rêves et les crêpes se sont préparée toutes seules, ou alors je ne rêve pas, et quelqu'un les a faîtes. Je me pinça. Non, je ne rêve pas. Alors, qui est dans la cuisine? Je me levais pour connaître l'identité de cette adorable personne, remarquant que mon chat est parti pendant la nuit. Je tombais nez à nez avec Iruka, une poêle dans la main gauche, une spatule dans la main droite, un tablier blanc au cou et un large sourire aux lèvres. Le plat de crêpes reposait sur la table.

**Iruka;** Me saute pas dessus! La poêle est brulante.

**Moi;** Je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention. Tu sais que tu monte dans mon estime si tu me fais des crêpes, surtout avec le sucre vanillé? Mais dis moi…Tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui?

**Iruka;** N…Non pourquoi??

**Moi;** Est-ce que tu as des vêtements colorés, et un porte voix?

**Iruka;** Euh…J'ai..Je crois oui.

**Moi:** Parfait! Rejoins moi dans une demie heure! Allez, vas te préparer!

Nous voilà donc à déambuler dans Konoha. Enfin, le jeune professeur déambulait dans un costume semblable à celui d'un clown. Moi, je suis sur ses épaules, hurlant toujours le même discours dans le porte voix : « venez tous à 11h30 dans la clairière proche du village! Grand barbecue d 'été! Apportez tous quelque chose! Naruto porte des caleçons rose avec des petits moutons! ». Les passants, le regard attiré par les vêtements bariolés d'Iruka, écoutaient avec attention mes paroles. Je fis un léger coup de pied dans les côtes de mon porteur;

**Moi**; Allez hue Coco! Encore deux kilomètres sept cents à parcourir!

**Iruka;** Ah, tant que ça?

**Moi;** Oui, et je pense que je vais faire un grand détour ce qui va multiplier la distance par 2!

**Iruka;** Nan, pitié.

**Moi;** Alors avance plus vite.

J'entendais des murmures disant ; « ça à l'air bien! » ou « on y va? » ou bien encore « des caleçons rose avec des moutons??! ». Bon reste maintenant à réquisitionner des volontaires contre leur gré. Vu l'heure tôt qu'il est, je pense qu'aucune des personnes figurantes sur ma liste n'est levée… Quelle chance ils ont! Ils vont se faire gentiment réveiller par moi! J'attrapais un Konohamaru dormant, la bave aux lèvres et le ficelais avec son écharpe avant de le jeter à son professeur. Me voilà donc en route, une heure plus tard, en direction de la clairière, accompagnée de mon fidèle destrier, le mioche à l'écharpe, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaï, Jiraya et Kakashi-senseis. Il était déjà 9h30 et rien n'était installé. Alors casquette sur la tête, visière à l'arrière, le porte voix dans la main gauche, la main droite sur la hanche, j'hurlais mes ordres en baptisant mes sous-fifres de surnoms ridiculisant, pour remonter le moral des troupes. Il y avait les tables en tréteaux et les bancs à installer, le barbecue à préparer, la décoration a faire…

**Moi;** Konohamaru je m'en fiche complètement que tu sois trop jeune pour porter un sac de 40 kg de charbon! Dépêche-toi, même si tu dois avancer sur les rotules! Naruto, tu sais que ce n'est pas en regardant les tables que ton travail va se faire tout seul! Bouge toi un peu sombre crétin! Kakashi sensei, cessez de lire ce torchon de conneries cochonnes ou je vous le fais avaler puis recracher par les trous de nez! Quant à toi Sasuke….Hum…Ramène…

**Naruto;** Des ramens?? Où ça?! JE VEUX DES RAMENS!!!!

**Moi;** Ramène ta fraise le glaçon!

**Naruto;** -_-'

La personne appelée s'avança nonchalamment en ma direction, les mains dans les poches, me regardant dans les yeux comme s'il pouvait me tuer d'un seul regard. Je suis sûre que ça l'aurait bien arrangé. Je le trainais jusque devant le barbecue, histoire de lui faire comprendre ce qu'était son rôle. Konohamaru était dedans, en train de vider le lourd sac de charbon.

**Moi;** Alors tu vois mon chou, c'est tout simple. Tu fais ta boule de feu-hyper-géante-qui-détruit-tout-sur-son-passage pour allumer le barbecue. Et c'est tout.

**Sasuke;** C'est tout?

Il se mit en position et je l'arrêtai rapidement, car j'avais oublié de signaler qu'il fallait attendre que Konohamaru sorte du barbecue. Il l'aurait cramé sur place si je ne l'avais pas précisé, mais j'aurais encore besoin du mioche à l'écharpe après…

Les habitants commençaient à débarquer avec des paniers de provisions remplis de bonne chose, comme du fromage, de la salade, des fruits et de la viande. Ils étaient tous joyeux, et je préférais faire l'accueil moi-même, car je ne voulais pas que ce soit du travail bâclé. Les tables se remplissaient à la vitesse de la lumière et les personnes commençaient à s'impatienter; la viande n'était pas encore sur le feu. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon homme vert qui se lave les cheveux à l'huile de salade, j'ai nommé Gai-sensei.

**Moi;** Gai-sensei, ne vous manque t'il pas une victoire pour l'emporter sur votre rival de toujours?

**Gai-sensei;** Aurais tu une idée derrière la tête, jeune fille? Je voudrais tant voir sa face de rat!

**Moi;** Eh l'épouvantail qui lit les absurdités de Jiraya-sensei! Venez ici au lieu de distraire les moineaux!

**Kakashi-sensei;** Eux au moins ont une voix douce et mélodieuse…

**Moi;** Quoi? Vous avez dit quoi? Que vous allez m'aider à ranger après le repas? Comme c'est gentil! Bon maintenant on m'écoute: celui qui cuit le plus de viande gagne une victoire sur l'autre.

**Gai-sensei;** Merci d'avoir réglé mon problème avec ton imagination débordante, la fougue de la jeunesse m'étonnera toujours!

**Moi;** Mais oui…Bon les deux clowns de service, aux pieds!

Parmi les cinq personnes qui n'avaient pas d'occupation, seulement deux personnes se retournèrent à mon appel. A croire qu'ils se sentaient visés.

**Moi;** Vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, Naruto et Konohamaru! Distrayez les gens, et pas de sexy-jutsu! Naruto, t'as qu'à étrangler le gamin avec son écharpe, ça les fera bien rire.

J'entendis un « dommage » venant d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et longs. Un instant plus tard, la viande était prête, parfaitement cuite, par un homme vert en sueur, le pouce levé, le sourire Colgate Ultra Blancheur qui m'éblouissait. Les deux énergumènes que j'avais nommé s'agitaient dans tous les sens, faisant rire aux éclats les spectateurs qui attendaient avec impatience le déjeuner promis.

**Gai-sensei;** Qui est l'heureux vainqueur, ma très chère et tendre Marion que j'aime fort?

**Moi;** Lèche-bottes incapable de se rappeler de mon prénom… Euh, vous êtes ex-æquo! Donc vous devez rester tous les deux pour aider à débarrasser Ah que je suis forte!

Je sifflais Iruka et « le glaçon qui fond au soleil » et leur demandais de porter les plats jusqu'à la table. Il faisait merveilleusement beau et je félicitais intérieurement Naruto d'avoir installé les tables à l'ombre des quelques arbres qui occupaient la clairière. Il a beau être blond, il n'est pas si stupide que ça. En parlant de lui, je trouve que lui et son comparse commencent à se fatiguer. Je décidais donc de trouver dans le public un clown suppléant, histoire de les laisser souffler un peu. J'attrapais par le col un garçon aux cheveux longs et attachés, les yeux aussi clairs que ceux d'Hinata. Je lui liais pieds et mains pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Je plongeais ma main dans un pichet et empoigna un glaçon. Je lui glissait dans le dos, le laissant se tordre devant les autres. On le regarda un moment, savourant la viande avec des chips. J'étais assise à coté de la copie conforme miniaturisée de Gaï-sensei. Je discutais avec lui et je le trouve vraiment charmant, quoiqu'un peu fou sur les bords.

Le repas s'achevait, les derniers habitants repartaient en nous faisant des compliments sur ce bon moment passé tous ensemble. Les lieux n'étaient pas autant en désordre que l'on ne l'aurait pensé. J'enlevais les seuls détritus qui jonchaient le sol, tandis que les hommes s'occupaient du plus gros. Je m'assis sur une roche, soucieuse. Si je parvenais à revenir d'où je viens, je regretterai ce monde là. Ils me manqueront tous, mais est-ce réciproque? Kakashi-sensei dut voir que je déprimais car il s'installa à mes cotés et réfléchit un moment avant de parler:

**Kakashi-sensei;** Si c'Est-ce que tu pense, on t'apprécie beaucoup ici. Tu pimentes notre vie à tous avec tes idées plus ou moins farfelues. Maintenant que nous te connaissons, on se demande comment on va réagir quand tu partira.

C'était les seuls mots que je voulais entendre, car ça avait été si rare auparavant de les faire prononcer à quelqu'un. Je me sentais enfin utile, aimée des personnes qui m'entourent. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et me rapprocha de lui. Je posais sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sentant son parfum épicé. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien. Je n'avais plus froid, je me réchauffais peu à peu, puis finis par plonger dans un sommeil peu profond. La conversation d'Iruka et du ninja masqué me parvenait. Il était question « de quelques bouteilles d'alcool », « Manon dort elle ne verra rien » et aussi de pleins d'autres choses assez perverses et j'imaginais de loin les joues cramoisies du professeur de l'académie.

* * *

**Alors Alors?? Je vous mets le résumé du prochain chapitre ainsi qu'une petite devinette;**

**J'ai trouvé une lettre d'amour sur le pas de ma porte! **

**_" Tu es ma fleur de Lotus....."_ Devinez de qui elle vient!!**

**Reviews please!! =)))**


	7. Peinture

**Désolée pour ce retard! Mais je n'étais pas très inspirée. **

**Aussi avec quelques reviews, peut-être écrirais-je un autre chapitre dans la semaine??**

* * *

Je faisais les cents pas dans le bureau de l'Hokage, avec la team 7, ainsi que celle de Gaï. Nous attendions tous quelqu'un. Kakashi-sensei était encore une fois, en retard. Bizarre, Iruka-sempai non plus n'était pas là. Il n'a pas répondu ce matin alors que je frappais à sa porte. Pourtant, son appartement n'était pas vide d'homme, car des cris me parvenaient. Hum, louche, très louche.

De plus, j'ai reçu une lettre à l'eau de rose ce matin, en refermant ma porte. De la pure guimauve bien rose et collante. On me comparait à une fleur de Lotus fragile. Le prochain qui prononce le mot « fragile » devant moi, je lui casse les dents. Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur? Voilà tout; je suis enrhumée. Lee a un comportement plus qu'étrange. Il me semble qu'il a des… Petits cœurs dans les yeux. Il m'envoie des baisers baveux et clinquants tout en se trémoussant. Je grimaçais. Il s'approcha de moi, je grognais. Sakura, croyant qu'il viendrait lui parler, se mit dans son chemin, les cils battant comme les ailes d'un papillon. T'envole pas Sakura, un chewing gum, c'est toujours dur à décoller du plafond.

- Bonjour… Commença-t-elle en s'adressant à la chose verte.

-Bonjour Manon. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Je peux te faire la bise??

- Colle toi là ou je pense. Ne t'approche pas plus, ou tu n'auras plus assez de dents pour sourire. Lui crachais-je au visage.

Mouahaha! Sakura s'est pris un vent phénoménal! Je reniflais bruyamment. Sasuke s'approcha de moi et souleva une de mes paupières et déclara;

- Hum, sûrement la rage. Faudrait l'euthanasier avant qu'elle ne nous contamine tous. Je m'en charge personnellement. Allez viens Médor!

- Et ma main dans ta tronche coiffée comme le cul d'un perroquet elle aura la rage??

- Du calme vous deux, j'ai mal à la tête, ordonna Tsunade-sama, vous n'avez qu'à repeindre les couloirs, il pleut dehors.

- Keuwah? Moi, repeindre les couloirs? Pff, c'est pas une mission. Hurlais-je . Ah… Ah… ATCHOUM!

Les postillons eurent la bonne présence d'esprit d'éclabousser Sasuke. Je souriais, quand Neji, toujours aussi froid, me lança:

- T'es pas ninja.

- Et moi je ne t'ai pas sonné les cloches. Tant mieux, parce que t'as pas grand-chose de ce coté là.

Tiens, voilà nos deux retardataires. Iruka à un démarche un peu… Chaloupée. Et Kakashi un air satisfait. Je lançais un regard qui aurait terrorisé Terminator au premier, sachant très bien ce qui s'est passé. Ils donnèrent une excuse bidon, comme d'habitude. Beurk, je ne poserais plus les pieds chez sempai!

- C'est quoi le programme? Demanda le sensei.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançais violemment un pinceau et partis avec mon pot de peinture, de mauvaise humeur. Ils me rejoignirent et l'ont commença la tâche. Ce n'était pas très distrayant, mais comme je trouve toujours un truc bien tordant à faire, la victime fut encore Naruto. Je veux le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'est tellement marrant! Il peignait le mur opposé, habillé d'un haut et d'un short noir. De temps à autre, je secouai mon pinceau de haut en bas. Les giclures de peinture bleue ciel venait colorer le dos du blondinet. A chaque fois qu'il sentait quelque chose, je faisais semblant de faire une pause ou de tremper mon pinceau dans le pot. A vif, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke qui peignait, peinard à coté de moi.

- Sas'ke! Je sais que c'est toi! Tu vas me le payer!!

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop con pour ne pas voir que c'est Manon.

- Wah, je suis choquée, un gros mot! Ca fait du bien, hein Sasuke??

- Espèce de petite nature fragile! Lança le beau brun ténébreux.

Un mot résonnait comme un écho dans mon esprit un brin détraqué, « fragile… ». Je me rappelais la promesse que je m'étais faite quelques heures plus tôt. Je fourrai mon pinceau dans la bouche du corbeau, astiquant ses dents jusqu'à c qu'elles aient atteintes la couleur que je souhaitais

- Pourquoi serait-elle fragile Sas'ke? Demanda Naruto.

Je réagis de nouveau à l'entente du mo et me mis à la poursuite du blondinet. Seulement mon pied se coinça dans un pot de peinture? Je failli tomber, et j'essaya de me rattraper à Sakura, qui, en voyant que j'étais sale, se plaqua sur le mur fraîchement peint. Je secouais mon pied, le pot partit. Il vola en l'air, au ralenti, comme dans les bons films, et ce fut Kakashi-senseï qui eut l'honneur de se le prendre.

- Oulà, ça sonne creux. Commentais-je.

Il y eut un grand silence suite à ma remarque, puis un inébranlable fou-rire. Je tournais la tête vers la droite. Naruto ma victime, riait à gorge déployée. Je regardais mon pinceau. Ni une ni deux, je lui détartrai les dents. Puis je m'enfuis en hurlant; « Vive l'anarchie! ». Mais il fallu que cette chose verte soit dans mon chemin. Je ne l'avais pas vu et je l'ai percuté… En l'embrassant. Raah!! Je restai con pendant une bonne minute, puis je repris ma course.

- Dernière étape de la rage; la folie. Elle n'ira plus très loin. Conclut Sasuke.

- Va compter les pâquerettes le piaf! Je vais aller Iruka-sempai, et il va tout me raconter! Je suis au courant de tout, senseï!

- On la tue, Sasuke? Demanda Kakashi-senseï. Inutile de la faire souffrir. Une morte subite avec un raikiri pourrait abréger ses souffrances.

Je passais ma fin d'après-midi dans le bureau de Tsunade en lui expliquant que mon équipe se rebellait, que deux d'entre eux voulaient me tuer ,que j'étais menacée de viol par Lee, et que je risquais de finir en papier peint pour toilettes avant la fin de la journée si je ne me mettais pas en sécurité.

Je tentais aussi de soutirer des informations à mon sempai, mais rien n'y fit. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai!! C'est la MAF que j'préfère! .. Non, calmons nous un instant.

Je m'endormis, fatiguée, sur le fauteuil du bureau, en sautant le dîner.


End file.
